


RR 背影

by eagle10381



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eagle10381/pseuds/eagle10381
Kudos: 6





	RR 背影

那大概是他此生見過最刺眼的畫面，不知道是不是因為正好被午後斜射穿透窗戶的陽光刺著眼睛，還是那片雪白肌膚太過奪目。反正，他覺得眼前一片亮得他眼花，就像曝光過度的相片。  
待眼睛稍稍適應，他才終於看清攫伏在細嫩肌膚上的血紅圖騰。莉莎的白色襯衫滑至腰間，只若隱若現地遮住她的腰窩，他正愣著沒反應過來，差點一個箭步上前替她穿回襯衫，便發現她又伸手至背後，輕輕解開內衣鐵扣。  
圖騰與她，一覽無疑。  
那大概是世上最複雜的感受，那片刺青彷彿刺在他心口，令他陣陣抽痛難以呼吸。但是他的生理反應卻不受理智掌控，硬是在燙的挺拔的軍裝褲子裡鼓起。既心疼難忍，又心癢難耐，簡直要使他被撕裂。  
她捂著胸口不敢回首，幸好如此，否則他這難堪的模樣怎麼能讓她看見。  
「⋯⋯馬斯坦古⋯⋯先生？」身後遲遲沒有動靜，莉莎終於才輕聲喚問。  
然後她才接著聽見他的呼吸聲。  
他發現自己剛剛屏氣了好一陣，差點昏厥：「⋯是⋯⋯」  
「這就是⋯家父留下的秘傳⋯⋯」  
她的聲音在細微顫抖，一股惡氣從胸膛湧出。他在心底質問那個已逝的老鍊金術師，為什麼？為什麼要讓自己的女兒背負這些，承擔這些？  
他不敢想，如果不是自己，莉莎無論在哪個男人面前這樣寬衣展露，他都絕對不能接受，簡直要氣得把那人拆吞下肚。所以老霍克愛怎麼捨得？他真的百思不解。  
再者，這麼大一片刺青，多麼怵目。如果不是自己，是不是少有人能不轉移目光顯露出驚異？是不是剝奪了她被真心對待的可能？鍊金術師的執狂在這上面表露無疑，但卻讓一個年幼的女孩背負著？  
羅伊甚至開始感到一陣噁心，對鍊金術師這種生物感到噁心，對此刻起了生理反應的自己感到噁心。  
他拾起散落在床鋪上，莉莎潔白並且帶著她香味的被單，輕輕披在她身上。  
被碰觸的同時她更明顯輕顫一下，這一顫抖落了一點他的理智，於是他忍不住環抱住她。  
「等妳準備好了，再交給我⋯⋯」  
他的熱語在耳邊拂過，令她雙頰翻紅低首不能言語。  
遲了一會兒，她才開口：「這是家父唯一留下的，請您⋯⋯讓焰之鍊金術在這世間傳承，這才是家父存在過的證據。」  
羅伊控制自己將她抱得更緊的衝動，以免她難受也以免自己難受。股間腫脹的奔狂就抵著她柔軟的身軀，他動都不敢動一下，任何輕微的摩擦，都能讓他心智崩潰。  
「我知道了⋯⋯讓我跟妳一起，一起背負這個秘密，莉莎。」  
把妳的背交給我，讓我用一生守護。  
「交給您了，馬斯坦古先生。」她輕聲的低語迴盪在他心間。  
他輕輕放開她，和她約定明日同一時間，他會帶著紙筆來描摹秘傳。然後便悄聲離開房間。  
那個陽光燦眼的午後，除了肉體，他們的心與魂魄都早已結合。

他再次窺見那幅刺青時，是他正剝去她身上的衣物時。他回憶起多年前第一次見著時的反應，簡直羞愧難當，但他知道自己早在多年以前就對她傾心不已，這真怪不得他。  
這個女孩多麼美好，誰能面對她的裸露而不做任何反應？那大概不是男人。  
這一次，是他伸手解開她內衣的鐵扣。啪嗒一聲，她又完整地映在他眼底。  
因為害臊，莉莎趴伏在床鋪上，呼吸都小心翼翼。他撥開遮掩著刺青的金色髮絲，用手指細膩地描繪著他即使不看也瞭然於心的圖騰。由頸後開始，緩緩往下滑動，粗糙的手指摩挲過的地方，毛細孔都一一張開。接著滑過肩胛、腰際、臀上，刺青蔓佈的範圍之廣，讓當年的馬斯坦古不得已將她的軀幹留在腦海裡了。接著他心裡的疼痛翻騰起來，他忍不住輕吻那些線條。  
細細密密地，生怕遺漏任何一處遭銀針刺痛的肌膚。  
「莉莎⋯妳好美⋯⋯」這大概是最無趣的形容詞，但他想不到別的更適宜、更華麗的。腦子糊成一片，只剩下對她的眷戀、疼惜與本能在催促他動作。  
沒有回應，只換來一聲輕嚀，這羞赧的自然反應，就讓他的下身又漲了起來。  
他開始懷疑那段描摹秘傳的日子，他是怎麼捱過去的。  
他終於用雙脣複製整個秘傳，周遭空氣業已瀰漫一股羶熱。羅伊的薄唇從腰臀間迅速往上移動，吮住她的耳垂。大手也再不能忍耐，循著她身體曲線與床板的縫隙，找到柔軟的胸便搓揉起來。  
她也沒忍住，發出輕喘。  
羅伊很自然地將身下的女人翻了過來，放棄耳垂直接含住她柔軟的胸脯，左手則負責攻略其他他尚未涉足的淨土。  
先是捏了捏她腰間，又往下掌握她豐饒的臀瓣，再悄悄越過胯骨，撥開她的腿根，用自己的左膝抵住她的膝窩，讓她不能再夾住雙腿。  
她發現自己被控制，有些驚駭地想脫逃，卻被他狠狠吻住，瓦解了心志。  
他知道該如何循序漸進，手指起先只逗留在豐厚的軟肉，若有似無地摩挲她未經人事的秘境。羅伊一邊動作一邊觀察，發現她的雙膝失去力道時，才讓手指更往花心靠近。果不其然濕溽一片。  
他用食指加速滑動在夾縫間，拇指則找到還深藏著的敏感點，輕輕搓揉起來。  
陌生的感覺令她渾身發顫，禁不住微拱起腰。接著她便從半瞇的雙眼瞅見身上的男人露出得意的笑容，不知怎的心中一股不甘。  
可是又沒能反撲，這種羞恥更激化了她的反應。  
隨著重點刺激的加強，羅伊發現小豆已從豆莢探出，便輕輕用舌頭舔舐，手指探入徑口。  
不得不說，她扭動身子緊揪枕套的模樣，給他帶來滿滿的成就感。  
莉莎的手指插入他的髮叢，並且忍不住擺腰迎合他的動作時，他知道時間差不多了。早已忍耐得要咬斷自己的舌根，他迅速褪下外褲和底褲，隨意扔下床鋪。  
「⋯啊⋯⋯莉莎⋯⋯」他不敢貿然前進，只先倚著徑口輕喚她。  
他勉力睜開雙眼，直直凝視她的赤褐眼眸。太近了，他只能選擇一隻眼凝望，所以他的視線一下落在左眼，一下纏著右眼，直到她害臊得再也不能直視，乾脆伸起手臂擋住自己的雙眼。  
該死，太可愛了，他笑出聲音，同時感受到下身再次臌脹。  
「交給我，莉莎⋯⋯好嗎？」羅伊一邊撥開她的手，一邊啄吻視線範圍所有他可觸及的美好。  
然後他感覺她幾乎不可察覺的頷首。  
他推進自己的時候，實在避免不了，惹得她眼淚滑出眼角。滿懷的歉意，他只好用綿柔的親吻表達。  
等了一會兒，她才漸漸放鬆下來。  
其實這樣已經足夠了，羅伊忽然起了這念頭，也不需要再進一步動作，他覺得此刻已超越世上一切美妙。但是莉莎不慎扭動身子帶來的刺激，很快讓他意識到自己剛剛那是癡人說夢。  
才輕輕搖動一下，他便發現自己再也不能自拔。  
他悶哼一聲，狠狠搖動起來。  
莉莎的雙臂纏上背胛，細細的刺痛傳來，他才發現她有多麼用力。  
「羅伊⋯⋯」  
他沒想過被呼喚名字，會是這樣一件既動心又痛心的事。他又加了速度。  
他用力掙開她的手臂，挺起身子握住她的胯骨，滿臉得意地看她只能被自己攤開，被自己的作為刺激得不知該如何是好。  
天啊這事哪裡有個盡頭？看著這樣的畫面，他知道自己又更加臌脹。  
莉莎的雙手失去剛剛抓獲的浮木，她就像個溺水者，只能又胡亂往上抓住枕頭。  
太煽火了，羅伊心底暗聲罵道，又趴伏回到她身上，啃吮其他能給予她刺激的部位。沿著她緊繃的頸部線條，舔吻她的鎖骨，輕咬她的乳首。  
她的雙唇不斷溢出她根本不願發出的聲音，他知道這有多麼讓她羞恥難當，因為他也用盡全力才克制自己不要發出奇怪的吼音。  
「莉莎⋯⋯」  
他咬牙擠出她的名字。  
「莉、莎⋯⋯」  
他感覺自己又更脹大，知道差不多了。全身的力量都凝聚在下方，他忍不住扣緊了身下的女人。  
「⋯！⋯莉莎⋯⋯」  
腳心一陣發麻。

他在迷糊間睜開雙眼，發現自己的手臂上有個重量。在意識到是什麼緣故之前，他已經忍不住笑了。  
她的容貌映著清明的月光，深深烙印在他眼底。金色的髮絲被汗水打濕，有些糾纏在一起，但卻一點都不損她的美好。空氣裡還瀰漫著一股陌生的氣味，讓他又有點衝動。但是看她累得連自己正偷偷撫摩她都沒有知覺，還是壓抑了下衝動。  
羅伊將她抱緊，寵溺地吻了又吻，從額頭到眉間，從鼻翼到唇瓣。  
當年，在自己面前解扣的女孩，他沒想過竟會有這麼一天；她不是為了交託秘傳而在自己面前寬衣，而是交付了自己的全部。  
他想起遙遠的那一日，陽光燦眼的午後，他發誓要用一生守護，她擔負龐大重量的背影。


End file.
